


The Year My Bibbity Bobbitty Booing Began

by Kayteebee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 12:37:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14593197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayteebee/pseuds/Kayteebee
Summary: "Any questions?" she asks, looking around the room over her square-shaped glasses.I raise my hand. "Yeah, um, what's the wifi password?""Sherbert lemon, with a capital S.""Thanks," I say as I pull out my iPhone and log on to the wifi named 'Hogwarts', of course. I then type in the password and am overjoyed to find I have full bars. I love this place already. I look up to find everyone staring at me except a handful in the dining hall who are also getting into the wifi."What?" I give them a questioning look, wondering what I did wrong."What is wifi?" They ask and I gasp.Hogwarts School of Witchcraft And Wizardry has an awful lot to learn.(I do not own any other characters other than Elora, her mother, and the occasional characters not in the books by J.K Rowling in the Harry Potter series. Any resemblance to real life people or events is entirely coincidental.)





	1. Oh, This'll Be A Hoot

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, This'll Be A Hoot

When I woke up on a beautiful July morning, I never expected it to be by an owl crashing into my window. I, as a result, fell off my bed, covered in my thick blanket and stuffed animals. Hey, I'm eleven, I have a right to own an entire Toys R Us supply of cotton filled animals.

"El?! Did you fall?!" My mother called from downstairs. I blink, staring at the brown, big-eyed creature balancing on my outside window ledge with a letter in its mouth. The hell?

"Um, yeah, but did we get a new mailman that I'm not aware of?"

Silence.

I then heard her rush up my stairs and my door practically flying open. My mother smiled.

"I was worried they forgot about you," she said happily before opening the window and the roughed up looking owl flies in.

"Mom! Bird diseases!" I read about it in National Geographic. Birds can carry diseases that can kill people! I do not have a fear of birds, but I am cautious.

She shushed me. "She doesn't have diseases, Elora! She does, however, have some very important news," she said vaguely and gently took the letter from the owl's beak. Has my mom gone off the deep end?

The owl settled on my bed post, digging her talons into the wooden structure. If she were a crow, a literacy joke would be totally appropriate. Although, the look the bird gave me could be translated to ' Are you kidding me? Not even a mouse for my trouble?'

Using caution, I slowly slid my finger under the flap and it easily came open, the red wax stamp with some kind of seal peeling away. I unfold the parchment that faintly smells of ink and tea. I paused, feeling self-conscious.

"Mom... I can't read cursive." She laughed softly and took the letter, reading it.

"Dear Miss. Aramine, we are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find an enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl no later than 31 July.   Yours Sincerely, Headmaster Minerva McGonagall. My goodness, that's only a couple days away! They almost did forget you... No matter, we can get you ready in time. Let's see... enclosed list... here we are! Three sets of plain black work robes, one plain black pointed hat for day wear, one pair of protective gloves-"

"Hold up! Hogwarts?! Witchcraft and Wizardry?! Headmaster McDonalds?!"

"McGonagall."

"Explanation! Now!"

She laughed, a beautiful sound. "Alright, alright. Well, you know those books about wizards and dragons you love so much? That you insisted that we pack every one of them when we moved to Manchester?" I nod.

"Well, it's real for the most part. Wizards. Witches. Dragons. Everything."

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"This is nuts."

She sighed, pieces of her dark hair falling from her messy bun as she hangs her head. "Elora... I've never spoken much about your father, have I?"

My eyes widened. No. She never does. I shook my head.

She gently took my hand, and one can see the faint difference in tones. She's a copper-skinned woman, a close descent of multiple Cherokee ancestors. As the genes are less apparent in me, lighter skinned, leading me to guess my father was at least Caucasian and with one blue eye and one green, a proud trait of mine. I've imagined him thoroughly so many times that it seems I already know him.

She smiled fondly, clearly remembering him in her mind. I wish I could read it so I could only see what my late father looked like. "Abner Aramine. The best man, and wizard, I've ever known. You look so much like him, especially your eyes." I knew it! "He'd be so proud of who've you've become."

Her soft palm of her other hand caressed my wild black curls, a feather light touch. "I met him when I visited England in my younger days. Fresh out of college and yearning to see the world, I look off for the infamous land across the sea. We were forced into each other's lives by chance when your father, a bit forgetful, was running late for work. We crashed into each other and he insisted he take me out for coffee some time to make up for it. We fell in love quickly and truly like young people do and soon enough, I was pregnant with you only days after being wed."

I listened to her recall this with a smile on my lips and listening ears. She loved him so much.

Then I asked the difficult question. "How'd he die?"

She hesitated before answering. "He was killed by another of his kind, surprising me. He made all witches and wizards seem so merciful and perfect, but, like us, well me,- oh, what did he call them?- muggles, there are a few bad apples. He had the misfortune of coming across one."

I nodded slowly before speaking once more, after she quickly wiped away her tears. "So... he was a... wizard?" She nodded. "And I'm a witch?" Another nod. "What do I do?"

Her beautiful smile returned and she gave my hand a quick squeeze. "That, my dear Elora, is a very good question." I waited for her to continue.

"To answer that, I'll have to contact an old friend of your father's." I furrowed my brows.

"Who?"

"Rubeus Hagrid."


	2. Looks Like He Could Kill You But Is Actually A Cinnamon Roll

She wrote a letter with her perfect cursive. I picked out some words in the mist of scribbles. 'Favor' 'Witch' 'Elora' and 'Shopping'.

"So... I'm going to the mall?" I asked, upon seeing 'shopping'. She laughed.

"Kind of."

She sealed the letter and attached it to the owl who only just woke up and quickly pruned her feathers before taking off through the open window. I furrowed my brows.

"Wait, how does she know where to go?" My mom paused.

"Ya know, she does, but I never quite understood how. Maybe you can ask Rubeus that."

"Who is Rubeus, exactly?"

She smiled fondly, picking out my clothes for the day. "Rubeus Hagrid is a kind wizard who was a friend of your father's. He was expelled from school for owning a dangerous pet, but no matter. Harris watched over Abner as the Ground's Keeper. Being the best friend of Abner and the best man at our wedding, I don't doubt he'll be willing to help you." I nodded.

I got dressed in leggings, a large sweatshirt, er, jumper as they call it in England, and my favorite worn down sneakers I've owned for a couple years now. I took my hair into two side braids and grabbed some breakfast.

As my mom and I ate, the owl returned. My mom beamed as she read the letter and I sneak the bird a piece of bacon. She's rather grown on me. I petted her as my mom spoke.

"This is great! He says he'd be more than willing as he has some shopping to do also in... Diagon Alley. Must be where they shop," she informed me as I finished eating, guzzling down the last of my orange juice.

"He'll be here around ten if his motorcycle works properly," she added. My eyes widened and I nearly spat out my orange juice. Thankfully, I managed to swallow before speaking.

"A motorcycle?! Awesome!" She chuckled.

"Very. Now, it's nearly nine. Are you ready?" I glanced down at my outfit, causing me to stop petting the owl and she hooted in protest.

"Yeah, I think so," I guess with a shrug. I petted the bird one last time before she flies away again. I wonder where she goes besides to and from this Rubeus guy.

My mom smiled, kissing my forehead. "My little girl, just like her father. I'm so proud," she said softly and I whined.

"Mom! I'm eleven! I'm not a little girl," I pouted, only making her smile more.

"Oh, really? If you're all grown up, I suppose you don't need your stuffed animals anymore and especially not Mr. Teddy," she quipped nonchalantly. I gasped.

"You leave them and Mr. Teddy alone!" 

"Alright, alright," she gave in,eyes twinkling with amusement, hands up in mock surrender. At ten, right in the dot, I heard the faint rumbling of a motorcycle. Before I could do anything, a mighty knock greeted the door, bringing it down upon our floor and I heard a scream.

Oh, wait, it was mine.

There, in the doorway, stood a nearly seven foot tall, maybe taller, /giant/. I could barely see his face, hidden by his enormous beard and long hair. He nearly blocked out all the light from outside.

My mother simply smiled and stood up. "Hello, Rubeus," she greeted, as if he _didn't_ seem like a monster from a horror movie.

He ducked under the doorway and came inside. The light filtered back in when he bended down to pick up the door and awkwardly place it back. He slowly turned back around and I could finally get a good look at his face.

He's baby-faced, disguised by the beard that has thick strands of grey in the brown, and is very broad. He only just got through the doorway. The thing that caught me the most is two things. His eyes, kind and soft that completely contradict his menacing appearance, and his umbrella. It's a clear day outside, no forecast of rain.

"'Ello, Maren. I'm sorry 'bout yer door," he apologizes with the tone of a child who got their hand caught in the cookie jar. She laughed softly, shaking her head.

"It's quite alright, Rubeus. I hated that door anyway. Saves me money of getting it removed for a new one."

He chuckled deeply and I immediately felt horrible for screaming so I desperately attempted to make it up with manners. I hopped off the stool and held my hand out to him.

"Elora Aramine, sir," I smiled up at him from my nose bleed view point. There's quite a height difference between seven feet and just above five feet. He looked down at me, surprised. Probably didn't even see me until now.

"Rubeus Hagrid, ma'am," he replied, hesitantly and gently wrapping his basketball sized hand around my tiny one and we shake. His warm brown eyes smiled down at me, brighter with his rosy cheeks. "Ya have yer father's eyes."

I flushed with a little laugh. "Thank you, sir."

Almost immediately did the tension between us defuse and we both turned to my mother. She had tears in her eyes and quickly rushed to hug me.

"Have fun, sweetheart," she whispered. I giggled softly.

"I'm just going shopping, not to another planet."

"Oh, shush and let me hug you."

I did and, after a minute, she forced herself to let go. "We'll be seein' ya, Maren," said Rubeus before I followed him outside to his bada- right, no swearing. My mom hates when I do that. His _awesome_ motorcycle.

He placed on his goggles as he walked and handed me my own. I, with his help, settled in the attached side cart.

"So, yer a witch, eh? Just like yer dad." I nodded as he climbed on his motorcycle. "Then I suppose ya don't know what flying is like."

"Um... no?

"Well, yer gonna find out," he barked in laughter before starting the vehicle and it coughed, a... sparkling... smoke coming out the back.

"I'd hold on if I were ya!"

I did as told and only just in time as he took off. That's right. Took off. As in flies! The fuc- the freaking motorcycle flies!

I'll admit it, I screamed. A lot. But, when I realized I wasn't going to die, I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. Rubeus was laughing up a storm and I couldn't help but laugh along.

This. Is. Awesome!

The wind whipped my hair as I looked around, my first real taste of magic. "Won't they see us?! The people?!"

He shook his head. "Not a chance, Elora! Invisibility spell!" I nodded. Of course.

I smiled and admired the view and one dominant thought was in my mind.

Being a witch is totally awesome.


	3. He'd Rock At The Rubic Cube

After a little while, about twenty minutes, we safely landed in a parking lot behind a pub. Wait, what?

I climbed out with him, definitely confused. "Why are we at a pub?" 

He chuckles, his thick beard ruffled the cool England breeze.

"Ya will see," he teased. I gotta admit, I loved his accent, thicker than most. Already, I've started to take to him like he's my sudden adoptive uncle. I shrugged and followed him inside.

The smell of alcohol is what hit me first. Then I noticed the stares of all the customers, tough looking with tall hats and strange clothing. I hid behind the wall that is Rubeus and he chuckled softly. 

"Timid, are ye?" I nodded, blushing in embarrassment. He looked away from me, but did't force me out of hiding. He let me use him for protection and we exited out the back of the pub.

I took a breath of air that didn't reek of alcohol and smoke. "What now?" I inquired as we approached a tall, red brick wall. He smirked, a playful one that a magician gives when a kid asks him to reveal his secrets.

He then brought a out the unnecessary umbrella and touched the tip to the bricks in a strange pattern and my jaw fell open at what happened next.

The bricks shifted and changed position, like the worst kind of rubic cube. Finally, after the show, laid before us an opening. I could hear bustling and chatter and, overall, a happy atmosphere. I stared up at him and he glanced down at me. 

"Welcome, Elora Aramine, to Diagone Alley."

And with that we stepped through into the world of magic.


	4. Meet Me: The Wand Waving Catastrophe

As soon as we stepped through, I nearly died.

A spark of lightning, a brilliant purple, nearly took off my head. I ducked, feeling the static brush the top of my head. After my initial shock, I stared in the direction it came from and spotted a young girl, platinum blonde hair, giving me a guilty smile.

"Victore! No creating spells right now, remember?!" I heard a male voice call out and glance over to see a man with scars on his face and medium length red hair give a disappointing glance to the girl. She giggled and waved to me before running off to the man and they disappeared into the crowd.

Did I mention the crowd?

Holy Shi- shoot.

For such a large crowd, the voices arn't too loud. They used calm, 'inside' voices. Even still, it was pretty intimidating. I stuck close to Rubeus and plenty of people passing by greeted him in 'hellos' and 'good mornings'. I found myself gawking at window displays as we walked. The objects behind the glass were, well, magical.

Owls hooted in cages, books flew around, feather pens wrote an invisible essay in midair, wands (Yes, wands!) did tricks in the displays, luring you to buy an upgrade to your current wand. I'd be tempted except I didn't have one.

That would soon be fixed.

We came across a shop labeled 'Scarlet's Wands for Young Witches and Wizards'. Rubeus sighed in melancholy and I looked up at the shop and back at him, wondering the issue. He  turned his gaze to me, noticing my worried expression.

"A man called Olivander used to work the shop, but... well, let's just 'ay 'ee retired," he explained, but trailed off, as if remembering something very, very sad.

I nodded, as if I understood, but not really. Though, it obviously hurt to speak of it so I didn't push the subject.

We entered the homely looking place, the dinging of a hand bell signalling our entrance. A female voice, elder sounding, called from the back room.

"One moment, please!"

Rubeus and I waited patiently before a petite old lady emerged from the curtain of colorful beads into the entrance. Her cotton candy hair was white only for a second before changing to fiery red then a pleasing orange and bright yellow and so on through the rainbow, each color only remaining for a couple seconds.

"Your hair changes colors," I blurted out and then blushed, embarrassed I was so rude and blunt, but she only laughed.

"Well observed. I'm a metamorphious," she praised in a light, happy tone. She stepped on what I assume to be a stool behind the desk, being only a little over five feet tall, to increase her height. Although, even without it,she is taller than me. Awesome.

"What's that?" I asked, never having heard that term before. Meanwhile, Rubeus looked around the room silently.

"A type of witch or wizard who can change their appearance at will. Of course, it's a bit more difficult to control at a very young or very old age. At a hundred and twelve, one stops trying to control it and just enjoys it," she explained with a shrug and my jaw dropped once more.

"A hundred and what?!" She giggled and waved me off.

"So, I suppose you are here for a wand," she guessed and rightly so, smiling at me and then I noticed, at Rubeus also. Huh?

He noticed my confused stare and grinned, holding his head up proudly. "I'm goin' back to Hogwarts!"

I beamed, proud of him as well.

"Awesome! We can get wands together then!" He chuckled, blushing a little.

"I'd like that," he admitted and Scarlet smiles at us both.

"Elora Aramine. Oh, you're so beautiful. I knew your father. Bit of an uptight young man, but such a sweet gentleman. Always had the best manners. I'm sure you're the same. You have his unique eyes."

I laughed a little at the familiar compliment. "So, I've been told," I smirked back at Rubeus and returned my attention back at her. 

She then went back behind the bead curtain and came out with a box, opening it to let me view a delicate looking wand.

"Ten inch, whippy, maple, Phoenix feather," she advertised and gently placed it in my hand. I held it carefully, as if it will break. She gestured to it.

"Well, give it a swish!" She encouraged and I nervously glanced back to Rubeus. He nodded with a smile. I did as told and yelped when it emitted such a force that threw me onto my butt while knocking down several boxes on display. Scarlet gawffed as soon as I and I  thoroughly apologized and they both help me up. I'm such a catastrophe.

"Alright, definitely not that one," she decided and put it back in the box. She unboxed another. This one is a little shorter and looked less breakable.

"Eight inches and a half, pretty sturdy, oak, Dragon heart string." I pulled a face. Dragon heart string?! Ew!

I gave it a tentative swish anyway and this one gives me a bolt of electricity through my body and, once again, sent me onto my poor butt. I'm so gonna have a bruise.

She brought out a third and this one is carved even more beautifully, almost glowed in the shop light.

"Twelve and half inch, a slight give, chestnut, Unicorn hair." Ooh, unicorn!

I prayed to whatever wizard God there is that I don't fall on my butt again and swished it. This time, something awesome definitely happened.

Nothing.

Well, not necessarily nothing. Things on the desk floated gracefully by an inch or two, but it's how the wand felt that shocks me. Not literally, thankfully.

It's a warmth, like putting your hands near an open fire after a long, cold day. A feeling of secure, calm, and everything perfect. Scarlet beams in satisfaction.

"That's it," she stated simply and snapped me out of my trance. I nodded, agreeing whole-heartedly. I put it back in its box.

"Thanks for the choice," I say politely and she shakes her head.

"It wasn't my choice, Elora. It was the wand's. No matter what anyone tells you, this is the truth. It isn't the wizard who chooses the wand, but the wand," she pointed to mine for good measure. "Who chooses the wizard." 

Wow, my wand chose me? 'Stupid choice, magic stick' I thought to it as if it could actually hear me. 'I'll probably end up breaking you'.

Next is Rubeus and he told me to go outside for now, look around, but stay in sight. I nodded and headed back into the relatively calm, but crowded street. I spotted a pet shop across the way and went inside. I ensured myself I was visible to Rubeus and then explored.

 


	5. When Mental Patient Met Blue Boy

Okay, much more than your average pet shop. Sure, there's cats and rats and ferrets and lizards and such, but there's also two headed snake and a six-eyed toad and weird things like that.

"Hey, what do you think you're staring at?" A deep voice croaked. Yes, croaked. The freaking toad just talked. I open and closed my mouth in shock at him and his six eyes narrowed at me in annoyance.

"You can talk."

"Yes, and you can stare. Now stop it and move along."

I did as told, not wanting to argue with him. I spotted some owls that reminded me of the pretty brown one that delivered the letters earlier today. I also spotted a snowy white one. I smiled.

"Awe, aren't you pretty? Can you talk, too?" I asked her, unsure if she'll be as rude as the toad.

"Thankfully, not. I've been here since morning and she only _just_  stopped hooting. Imagine her being able to talk."

I sharply turned around to come face to face with a boy my age, but several inches taller with a mess of brilliant blue hair and chocolate brown eyes. A collection of haphazard freckles are scattered across his face and he has a toothy and uneven smirk on his lips.

Blue Boy raised an eyebrow. "What, you embarrassed now? Are you mental?" That got me to speak. I shook my head.

"No, I just spoke to that toad and I thought this owl was the same," I explained, hands on my hips. Definitely not a mental patient. He chuckled, a little girlish, but that's to be expected as he's only eleven like me, at least, I think so.

He held out his hand. "Theodore Lupin, but every one calls me Teddy."

I took his hand and we shake as I introduced myself in return. He grinned, evening his smile only slightly, and let go of my hand.

"You're a first year like me?" I cocked my head to the side, unsure of his meaning. 

"A what?"

"In school. Just accepted?"

 "I guess so? I only just found out about being a witch." His brown eyes widened.

"Wow, really?! So, you're a muggleborn?"

"What's a mugg-?" Oh, wait, my mom said it's those without magic, like her. "Um, kind of? My dad was a wizard."

"Was?"

I turned my gaze to the ground, shuffling my feet. "Well, he passed away so..," I murmured awkwardly. He nodded, seeming to understand, his grin faded.

"Oh, right. My dad is gone, too. And my mum."

Silence.

He cleared his throat and the lopsided grin returned. "Any way, that makes you a halfblood! Don't know any halfbloods, so we should be friends! I can show you around!"

I glanced back to the wand shop before looking back to Blue Boy, er, Teddy. "I already am with someone. He's getting his wand," I inform and he tried to see where I was looking, but Rubeus isn't visible anymore.

"Who is he? Your boyfriend?" I snorted.

"Yeah, right, I'm eleven and he's like seventy! His name is Rubeus. He was my dad's best friend." His eyes both lighted up and bug out, resembling a strange cartoon character.

"Rubeus?! Like Rubeus _Hagrid_?!"

I nodded and, if possible, his grin got bigger. It barley fit on his face.

"He and my dad are like this!" He crossed his fingers for the universal gesture of 'close'.

I furrowed my brows. "I thought you said your dad-" He cut me off with a wave of his hand.

"Yeah, I meant my adoptive dad. Well, kind of. He took me in as a baby."

"Oh, okay." That makes sense.

Teddy, as I've noticed, is very fidgety. Always running his fingers through his hair, over his rather dirty jumper and ripped black jeans, and over his other fingers. He even rocked back and forth on his heels continuously.

"So, I guess I can wait for my dad here and say hello to Hagrid later. After all, I need a pet and I'm guessing you do, too." I smiled and nodded, liking that plan.

"Well, I've always been kind of awesome-" Hey, that's my word! "-so I'm thinking about a cool owl or may be even a snake. I'm hoping I get into Gryffindor, though, so maybe not a snake." 

Wait, Gryffindor?! Like the bird-lion creature? Isn't that just a griffin, though?

He noted my confusion. "Oh, right! You don't know! At Hogwarts, the school, there are three houses. You get sorted into one. There's Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor-the house I'm hoping for-, and Slytherin, their ultimate rivals." I nodded along like I understood. I don't.

"Don't worry. The house song will help. My dad said it's pretty catchy," he assured me and didn't explain that. He looked at the white owl I was gazing at before and tried to stick his fingers through the bars of the cage to pet her. I snatched his wrist before he could do so.

"Careful! She could bite you!" Teddy shrugged.

"If you've met the crazy, clumsy owl my mum has...I've got bitten so many time that I think I have an immunity," he joked with a chuckle. I giggle a little. I assumed his adoptive mother is who he means.

"Anyway, besides her hooting so much, I rather like her. She sweet and very beautiful," he thought out loud. "Perhaps I will get her." He went up to a shop person, a young teen, and pointed to the owl in the mist of a conversation I didn't catch. He handed her dozens of different kinds of coins before they both walked over.

The shop person lifted up the owl's cage and the white bird hooted again. Teddy grinned. The teen put the cage in his arms and turned her attention to me.

"Have you decided yet?" I shook my head. She shrugged and walked away. I smiled at the snowy owl in Teddy's arms.

"She _is_  beautiful," I told him and his uneven grin grew.

"Definitely! This is fantastic!" I laughed and glanced back at the animals before us. Hmm... my eyes eventually landed on a small kitten curled up in the corner of a cage as it's siblings ran all around. My heart both swelled and broke for it. I silently went over and kneel to get a proper view at the poor thing.

"Hello, sweetie," I cooed and, once it noticed me, it slowly lifted it's head from the protection of it's furry tail, turning it's mismatched eyes to me. One a silver-gray color and the other a baby blue. It's small form is a jet black color, making it truly a thing of beauty. Teddy approached us and observes the kitten.

"Huh, her eyes are kinda like yours," he mentioned. I continued to whisper sweet nothings to the fluffy feline as I reached a finger through. It tensed a bit, obviously weary, but, after a few minutes, gave the tip of my finger a little lick with its sandpaper tongue. I grinned just about as big as Teddy.

The shop person came over once more, shaking her head. "You don't want that one," she warned, referring to the kitten I have fallen in love with. I frowned.

"Why not?"

"Well, she's deaf and mute," she explained with a shrug. Huh, it...she didn't seem it, but now I noticed how no sounds seemed to bother her despite how scared she looked.

I turned back to the shop person. "I want her," I announced defiantly. She raised an eyebrow.

"You sure?"

I stood up to my full height of five foot one. "Of course, I do. Being deaf and mute isn't a bad thing. I think she's perfect." I hate when people assume other people- or animals- are below them for things they can't help. This kitten being deaf and mute only made me want her more.

She shrugged, not fighting it. "Whatever. She'll be thirty sickles." Thirty what? Before could tell her I don't know that currency, Rubeus walked in. He had difficulty approving us in the tightly packed shop of cages, but made it over.

"Elora! So 'ere ye are!" Teddy beamed up at him.

"Hagrid!," he called and rushed over, surprising the large man.

"Teddy! How's yer dad? First year?" They continued their conversation before the shop person became impatient.

"Excuse me, but you need to pay up," she reminded me, obviously irritated. Rubeus noticed and came over, handing her the money. Must be the same amount for most of the animals. She took the kitten from the cage and practically dropped it into my hands. I glared at her as she sauntered away. Rubeus stared at my hands, adorning the kitten there.

"She's a wee thing, ain't she? Pretty, though. Watcha gonna call 'er?" I thought for a second.

"Bebe," I decided, my eleven year old motherly instincts wanting to treat this little one like, well, a baby. He chuckled approvingly through his thick beard. Teddy, Rubeus, and I headed back outside and the large man only just noticed the cage in Teddy's arms. Was he tearing up?

"Nice owl ye got there," he mumbled. Teddy nodded with a smile, thinking the same.

"I'm calling her Willa." The snowy owl hooted approvingly. She ruffled her feathers, tucking her beak in to prune them. Rubeus was silent for a moment before hastily wiping his eyes, clearing his throat.

"Well, then. Robes next. Books. A good sized cauldron," he listed off in his head, desperately trying to change the subject. Before he could continue though, I heard someone call out.

"Teddy! There you are! James said you'd be over here."

I turned to see a middle aged man with unkempt black hair and round glasses in front of bright green eyes. He has slight scruff, but in a professional way. Although, the thing that caught my eyes the most was the scar in the shape of a lighting bolt upon his  forehead.

"Dad! Yeah, I went to the shop. I made a friend!" Teddy greeted, his 'father' approached over and put his hand on the small boy's shoulder. He smiled down at me.

"And what's your name, miss?" He asked. I smiled up at him.

"Elora Aramine, sir. And you?" He appeared surprised that I didn't know who he was and chuckled.

"Harry Potter."


	6. The Boy Who Lived And Grew Up

_"Harry Potter."_

I furrowed my brows. He said it with such importance, perhaps I'm imagining it, that it seemed like I _should_  know him. The entire atmosphere seemed to grow at the mention of his name.

Of course, I'm clueless.

"Um, nice to meet you, sir," I said, shaking his hand and Teddy gasped.

"W-Wait, you don't know who he is?! The greatest wizard ever?! Who defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?!"

Okay, what? I shook my head. "Should I?" As with everything today, I'm completely lost.

Harry frowned slightly at Teddy.

"Teddy, I've told you before. You may say his name. Like a wise man always said, fear of the name-"

Teddy sighed, brushing his colored hair from his face. "Only increases fear of the thing itself."

"Besides he's long gone, Teddy. Nothing to fear," he said before turning to me. "Anyway, Miss. Armine, I'm Professor Potter at Hogwarts that you'll soon be attending."

Teddy beamed. "He used to be an auror but changed to a professor. Defense Against The Dark Arts! No one better for it!"

I could've sworn Harry blushed at the praise from his 'son'. All of a sudden, a loud 'Daaaaad!' is heard. I turn to see a young boy with equally unkempt auburn hair and hazel eyes rushing towards us. Harry sighed.

"Yes, Albus?"

"James won't give me back my basket!"

His brother? Seems like it.

Harry rubbed his face, fixing his round glasses. "Merlin, help me..," he mumbled and turned to us. "I need to go regret having children. I will see you all again soon, I'm sure. Until then, have a nice day, Miss. Armine. Hagrid," he said with a weary smile and let Albus drag him off.

Teddy and I suddenly burst out laughing. Hagrid chuckled before reminding me I still have some shopping left to do. Teddy bid me farewell, saying he'll save me a train seat on our first day before running off, either catching up with Harry or going to another shop.

To save to the boring details, we got books and other dull school stuff like that. I got fitted for robes and then I find I have no money left from what Hagrid gave me. Only a couple twenties from my mom that I've discovered aren't accepted in the wizarding world.

He noticed my problem and nodded. "Ah. Ya have a wee hole in yeh pocket? Well, follow meh," he says with a glint in his eyes and leads me to the old worn out building towering over most everything.

Gringott's Bank, it read.

Hagrid noticed my renewed fasination with a sign on the door. It warned those entering, in a rhyme, that if you attempt to steal then, well, there will be very bad consequences. 

"Oh, don't let that startle yeh. You don't have sticky fingers so yeh fine. Besides, goblins' bark is worse than their bite," he reassured me, but only raised more questions.

"Goblins?!"

Hagrid only chuckled again and led us inside.

 


End file.
